Tarde demais?
by Raphael Fernandes
Summary: Não pode ser! Percebi muito atrasado...? - OneShot


**N/A:** Koooombawa, minna-san! ;D Como vocês estão? Tudo joinha? -N Então.. Dessa vez, trouxe outra onê, do meu shipper favorito. *-* HidanShika. *-*

Espero que gostem! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> Naruto não me pertence, e sim a Kishimoto-Sensei. Somente _um_ personagem dessa fic que me pertence.. Que vocês vão saber qual é, no decorrer da história. rs

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo Único<strong>

- Ei, Chouji... Acha mesmo que eu devo?

- Claro! Já faz mais de 3 anos, que você tá guardando isso para você. - Dizia Chouji, levantando o moreno que estava sentado com as costas na parede.

- Eu sei, eu sei. Mas.. Ele é um dos melhores alunos da escola, e o queridinho das mulheres.. - Era levantado a força.

- Vai morrer se você apenas entregar a carta para ele?

- Será que eu escrevi coisas demais nela?

- Não. Está ótima assim! Aproveita que está acabando o terceiro tempo, e vai encontrar com ele.

- E se ele não gostar?

- Shikamaru.. A pior coisa que pode acontecer, é ele rir de você.

- Ah, só isso né? Tsc.. Que problemático.. - Com passos lentos, ia até o fim do corredor onde ficava a sala dele, com as mãos atrás das costas.

Ao se aproximar.. Via que os alunos já estavam saindo. Os alunos que saíam daquelas salas, eram mais velhos que o moreno. Com isso, ele conseguia ver algumas risadas e alguns olhares de alguns alunos para ele. Apenas, ignorava isso, permanecendo com seu olhar pra frente. Até que.. Por fim.. Via ele saindo da sala, aqueles cabelos brancos penteado para trás, aqueles olhos lilás.. Deve ser por isso que ele era tão querido assim. O rosto do moreno corava um pouco, mas se aproximava do outro.

- Hm? - O de cabelos prateados via alguém se aproximando dele. Não estava reconhecendo. Cessou os passos, e esperou ele se aproximar. Colocando uma mão dentro do bolso de sua calça, e a outra atrás de sua cabeça.. Olhando para os lados.

" N-não posso dar para trás agora.. " - Engolia a seco. Até que, se aproximava do rapaz, ficando a uma certa distância dele. Então.. Tirava as mãos das costas, e as esticava para frente. Estava com algo nelas. Era.. Uma carta.

- O que é isso? - Perguntava Hidan.

- E-etto.. - Desviava um pouco o olhar, já estando bastante vermelho.

- Hm? - Olhava para o rosto do moreno, e soltava uma pequena gargalhada. Mas logo pegava a carta que estava em suas mãos. Abrindo-a devagar. Passando o olho por ela toda, nem chegando a lê-la direito.

- E-er.. - O moreno não sabia o que falar. Olhava para os lados, e via várias pessoas paradas olhando para ele.

- Hahahaha. O que é isso? Você me ama? - Levantava a carta para o alto, direcionando o olhar para Shikamaru; rindo.

- H-hidan.. - Abaixava a cabeça.

- Que perca de tempo. - Rasgava a carta, jogando os pedaços da mesma ali no chão. Depois, tirava o olhar do moreno, andando em frente.. Passando pelo mesmo.

" N-não acredito que isto está acontecendo! " - Cerrava os dentes, e fechava os punhos, ainda com a cabeça abaixada. Enquanto caía umas lágrimas de seu rosto, só ouvindo as risadas envolta.

- Que garoto deprimente! - Dizia uma mulher mais do lado, com a amiga.

- Idiota mesmo! Como se o Hidan-Sama fosse gostar da mesma coisa que ele gosta.

Shikamaru sem levantar a cabeça, apenas se virava de costas.. E saía correndo dali. Indo para o lugar onde costumava relaxar.. A floresta Nara.

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Viu aquilo, Kakuzu? - Comentava com o amigo, enquanto sentava num banco logo na frente da escola.

- Sim. Que garoto patético. Não sabe se colocar no lugar dele..

- Você o conhece?

- Não. Mas já ouvi falar dele. Nara Shikamaru. Ele é o aluno mais preguiçoso de sua turma.. E tem uma das notas mais baixas da escola. Só que, o professor dele, Sarutobi Asuma.. Diz que é porque ele quer. Porque o QI dele pode ser considerado o maior da escola.

- QI maior da escola?

- Sim.

- Que bobagem! Tsc.. - Suspirava; fechando os olhos.

- Hidan-Sama.. - Duas moças se aproximam dele.

- Yo.. Temari-San, Ino-San! - Acenava de leve, mas nem olhava para as mesmas.

- Trouxemos a bebida que pediu. - Temari entregava para ele.

- E a minha maça?

- Aqui! - Ino entregava.

- Ei.. - Olhava para elas. - Vocês viram aquele garoto mais cedo, né?

- S-sim. - Respondiam.

- O conhecem?

- Não. - Respondia Temari.

- Eu conheço. Estudava com ele há uns anos atrás, só que ele repetiu. - Ino dizia.

- Hmm.. - Dava uma mordida na maça. - " Nara Shikamaru.. Outros garotos já se declararam para mim, só que.. Você foi o primeiro que fez isso em público, na frente de todo mundo. Não posso negar que tem coragem.. "

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

- Maldição, maldição! - Sentado ali na grama, com as costas numa árvore. Até que.. Começava a bater as costas na mesma. - Idiota, idiota, idiota! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, por que teimei e fui mesmo assim? Arrg! - Colocava as mãos na cabeça, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça.

Até que..

- Yo.. - Alguém se aproximava.

- Hm? - Abria os olhos, levantando a cabeça. - V-você..

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

Por fim.. Os dias se passaram. Esse assunto continuou a rodar pela escola durante mais um tempo. Só que.. Shikamaru não era mais visto na escola desde aquele dia.

- Ei, Kakuzu.. Você viu aquele garoto depois daquele dia?

- Não. Por que?

- Nada..

Os dias iam passando e passando.. E nada de Shikamaru na escola. Até que esses dias.. Se tornavam 1 mês.

Era uma sexta-feira.. Sua aula estava acabando, já estava começando a anoitecer. Hidan sabia que as sextas-feiras, a turma de Shikamaru saía um pouco mais tarde.. Porque tinha uma aula a mais. Então.. Após sua aula terminar. Esperou toda sua turma sair.. Caminhando até a saída da escola, encostando com as costas numa parede que havia ali do lado. Esperando a turma do moreno sair; colocava um pé na parede, olhando em volta.

O tempo ia se passando.. Até que, por fim.. A turma do moreno começava a sair.

" Tava na hora! " - Pensava, fitando a saída da escola. Esperando encontrar a pessoa que ele queria.

- Você! - Corria até ele.

- N-nani? - Ficava confuso.

- Akimichi Chouji, seu nome, certo? - Pegava no braço dele.

- Sim. E você é o.. Hidan, né?

- É. Mas.. Este não é o caso. Ouvi dizer que você é o melhor amigo do Nara.

- Aham. Me desculpe, mas.. Tenho que chegar em casa logo.. - Levava o braço para trás, dando uns passos para frente.

- E-espere! - Colocava a mão em seu ombro.

- Hm? - Olhava para trás.

- O que aconteceu com ele? Eu nunca mais o vi.

- É.. Não devo ficar surpreso de você não estar sabendo..

- Sabendo? Sabendo o que?

- Ele.. - Abaixava a cabeça, e uma lágrima caía de seu rosto.

- N-não brinca.. - Arregalava um pouco os olhos.

- .. É.. Ele morreu.

- Mas como? Como aconteceu?

- A família dele pediu para não dar os detalhes, desculpe. Agora tenho que ir.. - Corria em frente.

- Não pode ser.. - Abaixava a cabeça.

" Como isso aconteceu? Preciso descobrir o que houve. Ah, já sei aonde posso descobrir alguma coisa! "

Após tal pensamento, começava a correr até um certo local.

E após uns minutos..

- É aqui! - Olhava em volta. Com toda aquelas árvores na sua frente. Até que por fim.. Entrava naquela floresta. Ficava andando por ali.. Só que..

- O que é isso? Sangue? - Via umas marcas de sangue ali no chão, era várias.. Parecia que era rastro de sangue. Então, não tardava.. E seguia aquele rastro de sangue.

- N-não p-pode... ser... - Chegava ao fim do rastro de sangue. Com os olhos arregalados.. Ao ver o corpo do moreno ali no chão.

- Tsc.. - Corria até o corpo, se abaixando, colocando dois dedos em seu pescoço. - Já está morto.. Maldição! " Por esse cheiro forte.. Isso deve ter acontecido a um tempo já. Por que deixaram o corpo aqui ainda? " - Abaixava a cabeça.

- O que? Hidan? O que faz aqui? - Alguém se aproximava dali.

- N-nani? - Olhava para trás. - M-mas..

- Hm?

- ... - O de cabelos prateados se levantava, e com a cabeça abaixada.. Se aproximava até ele. Envolvendo seus braços em seu pescoço, abraçando-o; colocando a cabeça em seu ombro. - Que merda de susto que você me deu, baaaaka!

- V-você.. - Os olhos de Shikamaru arregalaram, e seu rosto corava. Ficando totalmente surpreso com aquele ato do rapaz. - P-por que isso? - Se soltava do abraço.

- Eu pensei que você tivesse morrido.

- Hm? E por que?

- Por que será? - Apontava para o corpo jogado ali no chão.

- Aaaah sim. Não, você entendeu tudo errado.. Hidan.

- C-como assim?

- Esse é o meu irmão gêmeo.. Shinaru Nara.

**FlashBlack- ON**

_- Yo.. - Alguém se aproximava._

_- Hm? - Abria os olhos, levantando a cabeça. - V-você.._

_- Quanto tempo, nii-chan.. - Sorria._

_- O que faz aqui? Pensei que estava com a vovó._

_- E estava. Só que.. Depois da última missão que eu fiz, de matar um assassino procurado de rank-A.. Seus subordinados estão atrás de mim. Me deram ameaças, dizendo até mesmo que ia procurar pela minha família. Ou seja.. Vim até aqui para ver se estavam bem._

_- Ah, entendi. Diferente de mim.. Você dá o máximo de você nas missões.. Hehe._

_- Hehe. Então.. Por que estava chorando?_

_- N-não estava chorando! - Passava as mãos em seus olhos._

_- Haha. - Se sentava ao lado dele. - Diga.._

_- Você vai rir de mim.._

_- Não vou._

_- É um.. garoto.._

_- Um garoto? - Ficava um pouco confuso. - Ah, entendi.. E o que tem ele?_

_- Ele é daquele tipo centro das atenções, sabe?_

_- Entendo._

_- Daí hoje.. Depois de 3 anos.._

_- 3 anos? Nossa, nii-chan.._

_- É. Daí.. Hoje.. Fui falar com ele.._

_- E aí?_

_- Ele riu de mim, na frente de todo mundo. E ainda rasgou a carta que entreguei pra ele._

_- Hm.. - Colocava a mão em cima do ombro do irmão. - Não se preocupe.. Tudo vai terminar bem._

_- Como você sabe?_

_- Bem.. É q-.. - Antes de terminar de falar, uma kunai passava de raspão do seu lado. - Parece que eles chegaram.._

_- Hm?_

_- Nii-chan, vá até a mamãe e o papai e os proteja. - Levantava. Ficando na frente do irmão._

_- N-nani? Eu vou te ajudar!_

_- Tem mais deles.. Devem estar indo neles agora. Por isso estou pedindo para você vá protegê-los. Cuidarei deles aqui rapidinho. E vou até vocês._

_- I-irmão.. - Ficava um pouco surpreso com a atitude dele. O quanto ambos eram diferentes. - Certo! Nos alcance, viu? - Se levantava._

_- Hai! - Olhava para trás, sorrindo._

**FlashBlack - OFF**

- Só que.. Ele não nos alcançou..

- E eles foram mesmo até os seus pais?

- Sim. Consegui protegê-los, com a ajuda de Chouji que estava lá na hora também. Daí.. Resolvemos deixar o corpo aqui durante um tempo, para que os animais que ficam aqui na floresta.. Fiquem cercando o corpo, para caso alguém venha e tente levá-lo. Pois.. Pelo que fiquei sabendo pela vovó, eles queriam o corpo dele.. Para tentar descobrir os segredos da família Nara.

- S-souka.. Mas.. Por que você ficou esse tempo todo longe da escola?

- Fui até a vovó, para avisá-la sobre o que aconteceu. E ela mora um pouco longe. Daí.. Aproveitei e fiquei por lá uns tempos.. Pois fazia tempo que não via minha família que morava lá.. Tios, primos.. E afins.

- Hm.. Mas.. Eu perguntei pro Chouji, e ele me disse que você tinha morrido.

- Ele disse?

- Sim. Eu perguntei pra ele se ele era o melhor amigo do Nara e ele disse que sim. Então, estava falando de você..

- Aaah sim. Não não.. O Chouji se dá super bem com a nossa família.. Não só eu, como meu irmão também.. Consideramos Chouji nosso melhor amigo. E ele também nos considera. E como falei.. O nome do meu irmão, é Nara Shinaru.. Então.. Chouji pensou que estava falando do Shinaru e não de mim.

- É.. Faz sentido.

- Bem.. Se isso é tudo. Vou levar o corpo daqui, porque ficou bastante tempo já.. - Se aproximava até o corpo.

- Espere!

- Hm? - Cessava os passos, olhando para trás.

- Não digo que você foi o único garoto que se declarou pra mim, porque já teve outros..

- Hidan, eu não.. - Era interrompido.

- Deixe-me terminar, por favor.

- T-tá... - Ficava surpreso.

- Mas.. Você foi o único que fez isso em público na frente de todo mundo. O único que disse todas aquelas palavras.. Invéz de só um " eu te amo ".

**FlashBlack - ON**

_Abrindo-a devagar. Passando o olho por ela toda, nem chegando a lê-la direito._

_Que dizer.. Queria que todos pensassem que ele não estava lendo direito, mas, estava._

_" Bem, acho que você nem deve saber da minha existência.. Me chamo Shikamaru Nara. E.. Há 3 anos atrás, quando você chegou nessa escola.. Eu não sei, senti algo de diferente em você. Assim que te vi, soltei uma risada e senti um arrepio. Eu não sei como começou, nem quando começou. Só sei que.. Fico nervoso quando te vejo. Não é nervoso de raiva, é nervoso de não saber o que fazer, não saber o que falar. Estando na sua presença. Meu coração bate mais rápido. Todos pensam que não tenho muitas palavras.. Tenho sim. Mas, elas somem quando me aproximo de você. Parece que você é um imã, só que.. Invéz de puxar só as palavras, me puxa junto. Eu estava guardando esse sentimento forte que sinto por você, dentro de mim. Porque eu sabia que você iria rir de mim. E iria pensar " Um garoto que me ama? Que bobagem! Perca de tempo isso. " Por um lado.. Queria ter forças o suficiente para conseguir te entregar essa carta. Mas.. Ao mesmo tempo.. Não queria. Porque você provavelmente iria me evitar ainda mais, depois disso. E nem mais " Yo " você me daria ao me ver. E não queria isso. Eu nunca cheguei a gostar de ninguém.. Acho isso perda de tempo também. Quer dizer.. Achava._

_Sempre quando meus amigos me falam que está gostando de alguém, eu começo a rir. Não entendia como isso funcionava.. Nem sabia que isso era bom. Mesmo não sendo correspondido.. É bom gostar de alguém. É bom ficar feliz só de ver uma pessoa. Se você me conhecesse, nem estaria me reconhecendo. Porque esse parece que é o meu oposto. Mas, fazer o que, né? Esse sou eu. Mesmo depois de 3 anos.. **Eu te amo**, Hidan! Por mais que isso seja muito.. Problemático._

_Shikamaru Nara. "_

**FlashBlack - OFF**

- Eu só disse aquelas coisas depois de ler a carta.. Porque você pensou que eu ia dizer. Mas não ia. Quer saber o que realmente eu ia dizer? - Se aproximava até ele.

- H-hm? - Corava, mais uma vez. Se virando pra ele.

- Ia dizer que.. Primeiramente, muito obrigado! Por mais que não parecesse, fiquei feliz recebendo sua carta. Consegui sentir que ela era verdadeira. Diferente das outras que recebo, que depois de 1 dia, as meninas nem olham mais para mim. E peço desculpas, por não ter dado muita atenção para você.. Mas é que não tenho paz. Não consigo ficar sozinho um minuto. Mas.. Se eu soubesse, que uma pessoa que nem você, estaria naquela escola. Provavelmente iria ir até você... - Se aproximava mais do moreno. - Iria te dar uma cantada.. Para conseguir fazer isso.. - Aproximava seus lábios até os do moreno.

- V-você.. - O coração do moreno estava bastante acelerado, não acreditava que estava acontecendo aquilo. Não acreditava que seus lábios estavam se tocando com os de Hidan. Não acreditava que estava o beijando.

Depois de um tempo, separaram os lábios.. Para pegar fôlego.

- Então você só ia querer me beijar?

- Deixe-me terminar...

- G-gomen..

- Depois de fazer isso. Queria me aproximar mais de você.. Para te conhecer melhor.. Para quem sabe.. Não dê alguma coisa.

- "Não dê alguma coisa?" - Arregalava os olhos.

- Sim. Como você.. Eu também nunca cheguei a gostar de ninguém. Todas as namoradas que tive, era só por insistência de amigos. Então.. Para eu querer me aproximar mais de alguém, quer dizer que estou começando a sentir alguma coisa pela outra pessoa.

- H-hidan..

- Gostei de você, Shikamaru. Espero te ver amanhã na escola. - Se virava. - Ou melhor.. - Virava o rosto para trás. - Shika. - Dava uma piscada, seguida de uma risada. - Haha. - Dando passos para frente, saindo daquela floresta.

- É.. - Olhava para o corpo do irmão. - Parece que você estava certo. Tudo ia terminar bem. Mas.. - Olhava para o céu. - Está apenas começando. Mas ainda sim.. Dei o primeiro passo e venci. Parece que você me ensinou algumas coisas, irmão.. Porque acho que estou ficando parecido com você. haha. Imagino se você também era parecido comigo em algumas coisas.. Até mesmo em preferir e gostar de certas coisas..

- Ei, pera aí.. - Voltava a olhar para o corpo, se agachando. - Você não gostava do Hidan, né.. Irmão?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Não costumo fazer fic com tema onde fuja um pouco da história original do mangá. Mas achei que ia ficar tão fofo com esse tema. :3 Então.. Gostaram? Mandem reviews! *-* Não vai cair seu dedo. xD E vai fazer uma pessoa feliz. \o/ hehe

Então.. Jaa ne! \o


End file.
